Nagumo Miho
Nagumo "Bunny" Miho (南雲未歩 バニー, dub: Claiborne "Tolea" Beacons) is a forward of Chaos and the captain of Prominence and currently a member of Fire Dragon. Appearance She has red waist-length hair and yellow eyes and her bange are often parted from the right side of her face behind her left year. When she plays as 'Bunny' in Prominence and Chaos, her lashes grow longer, giving her a devillish aura. Her normal clothes would be a yellow jacket with a blue blouse underneath, paired with green pants. Personality She is rebellious and arrogant. She will also do everything to show she is the strongest of all. Jealous of being below Hiroto, she formed a team against him with the help of Gazel and her older brother, Burn. Knowing that it is less than Genesis, it will seek by all means to be the strongest. She is not afraid to face all kinds of challenges that are offered. Hating Hiroto and wishing to surpass him, she will even find players in Raimon posing as someone she is not (the Melting Snow Girl) and will play against the entire team to be recruited. Miho also hates taking orders, especially from Gran. She's a girl with a fiery temperament that does not let people walk all over her and who knows the bounce address all situations. Her volcanic nature is completely opposite of her friend Gazel. Plot Season 2 Miho first appeared in Okinawa when the Inazuma Caravan were searching for someone called the Melting Snow Girl in which Junko and Megumi thought it was Yuka. She confronted Domon and Yuuki claiming to be the Melting Snow Girl and challenged the team to a match seeing if she was the Melting Snow Girl. After the match they were about to allow her to join the team except they were interrupted by Hiroto (This name is adressed when he is still on Alea Academy). Despite Miho's annoyance he revealed her true identity to them, and also threatened to tell Raimon about Yuka if Hiroto had continued to get in her way. When she and Suzuno the team captain of Diamond Dust heard about Hiroto's team promotion to be team Genesis, the two joined teams forming team Chaos, hoping to show their leader who's stronger. She and Gazel then formed the technique Heat Blizzard. Season 3 Later in the FFI arc she, Nagumo and Suzuno were scouted by Aphrodi and the four joined the South Korea team: Fire Dragon and competed with other countries in the FFI (Football Frontier International) but lost to Inazuma Japan in the Asian Preliminaries Final. Game Appearance Hissatsu *'SH Gas Flare' *'SH Heat Blizzard' *'SH Disastrous Break' *'OF Flame Veil' (Game) *'OF Dog Run '(Alien Form IE3) Trivia *Her alien name, Bunny, is related to her hissatsu's because she uses animal techniques. *"Na" in Nagumo means South, referring to her fire hissatsu. *She uses a slightly rebellious language when talking (Japanese). *She has the same voice actress as Kurimatsu. *In fanfictions, she is nicknamed Rabbit-sama, Rabbit-san, or Long Ears, which is probably because of her name Bunny, and her name "Miho" mean "haven't step yet". *She says to Junko, "I'll show you the ugly truth of Aliea Academy." *She is Japanese, though she joined Korea's national team, Fire Dragon after being scouted by Aphrodi. Category:Female OCs Category:FFI Category:Other Schools Category:Original Category:FW Category:Captain Category:Other National Teams